


you’re daddy’s #1 prize

by muziyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Slapping, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edging, Handcuffs, I tried to be funny, M/M, Teasing, Vibrators, Whipping, a reward in keith’s eyes, attempted humour, dom!Keith, exhibitionist, fucking (?) while on call, gagging, inserting milk into ass with syringe, keith is bottoming out, overwatch gameplay, sub!Lance, their friends are aware of their kinks and sexual activity, torture in lance’s, voyageur (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziyang/pseuds/muziyang
Summary: lance gets rewarded when he doesn’t touch himself while keith’s away.keith has a different plan than usual in order to give him that reward.





	you’re daddy’s #1 prize

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think the title really contributes to the story,,, i just liked the title so please don't attack me.  
> \+ i finished this @ like 10pm on a school night, i was tired as fuck so please forgive me if theres bad grammar or anything :D

keith sat at his pc, with lance in his lap. he had his headset on, playing overwatch with hunk, pidge, shiro, james, and allura. “d-daddy please move,” lance whimpered while trying to move his hips. “did i tell you to move? did daddy say you were allowed to move? try it again and i’ll bend you over this desk and fuck you until you can’t walk, while the rest of ‘em listen.” lance whimpered again and looked down at his lap. keith was currently inside lance, the cuban boy cock warming him while he played.

in keith’s point of view, it was a congratulations to lance because he didn’t cum while he was away for a few hours. before keith left for work, knowing he had to work a few extra hours because his co-worker left the country, he put a vibrator into lance to see if he’d behave and not cum. he put it at the highest setting and then left lance, the vibrator turning off when keith got too far away because he had the remote. they had cameras inside the house because lance wanted it just in case no one broke in. the dom checked hourly to make sure he didn’t touch himself and gladly, he didn’t.

this whole thing to lance was torture, this wasn’t a “reward”, it was utter pain. he had to watch his boyfriend play overwatch, playing zenyatta and he was pretty good at the hero surprisingly. to make it worse though, their best friends were on the call and keith had his mic on. of course he wasn’t gonna move but deep within, he got off knowing people were watching and/or listening to him do sexual activities. lance had always been an exhibitionist, if they ever did something to satisfy his kink, keith would usually hide his face because he didn’t want to be shown. 

“keith! what the fuck are you trying to do to my best friend?,” hunk asked. ‘he sounds, mad’ keith thought. “i’m giving him his reward but he decided to disobey,” the dom said, thrusting up when he said disobey. the sub mewled, finally having keith move inside of him. “don’t get too excited baby. until we win 3 matches, you’re not getting anything.” lance whined, again. they’ve won only 1 match out of 4, it’s already been 30 minutes and the cuban boy has been sitting on his lap since 10 minutes ago. from time to time, the dom would get up and stretch but not letting lance get off his lap. he’d help him stretch too, being careful not trying to escape lance’s heat.

“you’ve been playing for so long and the 6 of you suck ass,” the sub said into the mic. keith growled lowly, highly insulted being called terrible. he slapped lance’s ass, hard, and the cuban boy squealed.  
“what the fuck was that for?!”  
“you insulted me.” keith shrugged  
“that doesn’t give you the right to smack my ass super hard!”  
“actually it does because i’m the dom here, not you. and, who told you that you can talk back to me? last time i checked i’m the one in charge.”  
the cuban boy went back to looking at the screen in front of him, ashamed of disappointing his daddy.

“can the both of you stop? i’m getting traumatized right now, thanks to you keith. i can’t believe you’re making lance cock warm you while we’re playing competitive.” pidge said angrily. “i decided to give him his reward now, while we try to rank up. plus, i wanted to try out something and it’s going pretty well.” the korean said. “and what is that thing you wanted to try out?” james asked, followed by a growl when he got killed by a charging reinhardt. “cock warming him, while playing a game with friends with mic on. surprisingly, he’s acting really well. i’m surprised he hasn’t disobeyed yet.” the dom answered, trying his hardest to capture the point. “i’ve Always been a good boy, when have i not?” lance questioned, looking at him. all the dom did was cock his eyebrow and tilt his head a little to the side, giving him a look that says “you really want me to answer that question?”

the sub simply looked back at the pc, watching the round go down. he put his hand where keith’s dick was, on his stomach, pressing it down more than slightly, accidentally letting out a very suggestive moan into the mic. “lance wh- are you okay? wh- wha- why’d you do that?,” allura asked. she was in pure shock due to the sound that came out of the cuban boy. “you’re being real greedy, you cock sleeve.” keith simply said. he was waiting to respawn so within that time he choked lance, to put him in his place. 

 

“KEITH! HEAL ME GODDAMNIT!” shiro yelled into the mic, it practically hurt his ears. “STOP YELLING BEFORE I TELL ADAM THAT ONE KINK OF YOURS!” keith yelled back while healing him. shiro gasped, “you wouldn’t!”  
“i would”  
“but does lance know that one kink of yours”  
“i literally told him before we got on call”  
“YOU DID?”  
“yes i did, lance you wanna tell him?”  
at the mention of his name, he simply turned around and said, “keith’s a voyageur.” he sounded bored out of his mind, all he wanted was to get dicked down but wanting to get it by being a good boy. it took so much will within lance not to disobey, even if getting bent on the desk while the others heard turned him on a lot. the cuban boy looked down at his dick, simply pouting at the sight of his dick stiffening even more because of the thought. keith slipped on a cock ring just in case lance somehow decided to have an orgasm, it’d be dry.  
“you’re a voyageur? this ... JUICE.” james said.

 

about 20 minutes later, they finally won three rounds. lance was surprised his boyfriend was still hard, but he had thrusted into lance for a few minutes a couple of times so he’d stay hard. “baby boy, do you want anything?” the korean asked, setting his headphones down and turning off his pc. “p-p-please fuck me.” shaking and over-sensitive, the sub reached for the dom’s hand to hold. he turned lance around so that he was facing him, momentarily letting go of his hand and then held his hand again. keith gripped his waist and got up, touching against his prostate in the process. he absentmindedly kissed keith’s jaw while letting out small moans while keith walked over to the bed. 

he threw him onto the bed, getting rid of the only clothing he had which was a red hoodie. the korean boy left the room to go into the kitchen to get a syringe and milk. he rushed back to room, setting the two on the drawer next to the bed. keith got onto the bed and took off lance’s shirt which is actually his.

the korean kissed lance with passion while giving him a handjob. the dom trailed kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, sucking hickeys over it and his collarbones. keith lowered his hand until he reached the cuban’s dick. it was long and thick, but not as thick as keith’s. he slowly strokes him and played with the head. lance whined, “daddy.. i’m gonna cum! oh i’m gonna cum really hard, oh daddy please..” keith simply just went faster and harder, that’s when lance released. he let out a loud cry while thrusting into keith’s hand, having a dry orgasm. “what a good boy, you’re such  
a good boy.” the dom praised. the cuban boy smiled, purring a little.

the korean got off the bed and went to go get handcuffs, a whip & a gag. he handcuffed lance’s arms to the bed. keith took the riding crop whip and smacks him against the stomach and dick, asking in a deep voice “are you gonna be a good boy? you gonna be a good boy for daddy? you gonna obey your daddy, huh?” lance eagerly nods, wanting all of what keith is going to offer. the dom smirked, “that’s my baby. such a good doll, always ready for daddy.” lance whimpered, leaking pre-cum over his stomach. “please use me daddy, please i want all of it, i want all of you, i-“

“who said you can talk?” he put the ring gag into lance’s mouth and secured it around his head. "did you forget I'M in charge sweets?". lance wanted to respond, he really did but he didn't want to get punished. yet, the idea of getting punished excited him. he didn't push it because he could feel himself dazing off. keith silently warmed up the crop and hit lance's stomach again. Hard. the cuban boy moaned in pleasure. the sound being muffled behind the gag. he wanted to touch keith, talk to him even. make signals that he needed keith kogane deep inside him, bottoming out. where he can feel his dick through his stomach. because the korean only tied his hands, he tapped lance's ass twice so he could put his ass in the air. lance obeyed, lifting his feet up, signaling the dom to help him get his ass in the air. he quickly made work and then lance's round, tanned, plump ass was in the air. his asshole clenching and unclenching, obviously needing something to fill it. "aren't we a little needy, huh?", keith chuckled lowly. "my baby always needs something to fill him up, huh? always wanting something long and thick inside of you, ruining your inside until you're just a whining, sobbing mess. cum Dripping outside of you because you just wanna be used as a cum dump." the dom smirked when the sub whined, nodding. because, Yes, it was what lance wanted, needed. thank god keith could fullfil his wishes but when that didn't go as planned, they went to shiro to help lance. 

keith took the syringe and filled it up with milk, putting about two fills inside lance. the tanned male whining because of how "it feels so good" and "its so cold". obviously it was muffled yet the paler male knew exactly what he was saying. the dom decided that it was time to stop fooling around so there went his pants and out came his dick. he went inside, lance already open from the cock warming, the korean moaned out at the coldness and warmness surrounding him. "fuck baby, you feel so good. so good, warm, and tight around my cock. so good for me doll," leaning down to press kisses all over his face. without saying anything, he pulled out until only the tip was inside. then started, without mercy, pounding his ass. he went Hard and Fast.

the tanned male sobbing at the sensation, he tried to hint wanting more. gladly, keith realized and went even harder and faster, because somehow it was possible. he bent lance even further. "you're so Ugh f-fucking cock hungry, huh baby? wanting this Ughh dick so b-badly." the dom stuttering and groaning because of the hole clenching and unclenching him, trying to suck him in further. lance shook while his orgasm took over, sobbing in pleasure. his legs shaking as keith chased after his orgasm too. letting out groans and smalls "fucks", one sharp thrust to his prostate had keith cumming balls deep inside the sub.

turning the tanned male onto his side, his lover quickly got onto his side and laid in front of him. "you okay baby? did you like it?" the korean brushing his hair out of his face so it wouldn't stick anymore. "yeah..... gonna sleep now....." the cuban quickly drift into a fast sleep. the dom quickly pulled out, taking off his gag and untying him as carefully as possible. keith laid back down, bringing his wrists to his face to kiss it, hoping the pain would go away temporarily. 

in his sleep, the cuban boy smiled. catching this the korean slowly smiled too. he pulled his lover into a hug, cuddling him until he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like really bad hahahahaha  
> twt // LGBTKJl (the “i” is a lowercase “L”)  
> ig // hiraifilm


End file.
